The Book Experiment
by roseandlissa
Summary: The Flock are sent to the School and are a part of another experiment. The Book Experiment. Each flock member is sent to another book to live! Will they all reunite by fighting their way out of the books? A cross also with other books. Plz R&R!
1. Fearful

Chapter One Max

I was ready to strangle this freak if he did not tell me what they wanted with me. I guess the same old stuff, you know, getting kidnapped, being held against my or the flocks will, being experimented on and possibly escaping. This time was different though, there was no one left to help me escape. No Ari (because he was dead, remember that budster), no Jeb (because I don't trust him) and especially no Fang (aka if you didn't already know, my soul mate). I ran my hands through the bars and pushed the freak aside. He scuttled away sulking.

From behind my shadow, Nudge and the Gasman crawled out.

**(I'm sorry for the interruption but this idea of crawling came from a joke. Read about it later.)**

Nudge had tears riding down her face like stallions on a chase. Gazzy had his face screwed up. I'd never in my wildest nightmares imagined Gazzy like this.

"Max, I'm scared," Nudge whispered through her chattering teeth.

"I know sweetie, I know," I answered trying to sound comforting but I was sure I was failing.

Gazzy, who now was mimicking Nudge, sat in the corner of our dog crate.

He wrapped his arms around himself and cooed himself to sleep. Nudge had curled up in my arms and had lightly fallen in an unconscious sleep as well. I without any adues fell asleep, waiting for what horrors they have put forward for us tomorrow.

That night I dreamt of Fang, Iggy and Angel and what tortures the whitecoats had put forth for them. I wished they were here with me and we were battling the horrors together as a family. When I thought I woke up Fang had already pressed his lips against mine, but it was just another dream. I fantasised Fang like this holding me, wanting me and smoothing me.

I woke to notice I had been placed on a metal slab and was bolted to it. Two other metal slabs lay next to me, one containing Nudge and the other Gazzy. Their faces were filled with sorrow and to watch their faces was hard enough knowing what horrors they have seen in their lifetimes. The whitecoats circled us and were mumbling to themselves.

One kept saying "Watch their reflexes and bones. They are as light as grain compared to us,"

And another said "I wonder if they could carry H5N1 without becoming sick like the chickens!"

It turned to look at their faces. The next bit was just as horrible as the first, trust me!

A scientist pulled out a vial containing flaming purple goo.

"Hello, you are aware that we are deadly allergic to liquid and if you put it on us then we explode and poisonous gases spread all over your bodies and you die!"

Gazzy turned to me and said "Is that true, Max?" I turned and said

"I'm improvising." Suddenly the scientist with the vile fell and it burned through the metal, giving us a chance to escape. I side kicked whitecoats in my way and ran down the hall with Nudge's hand in my left hand and Gazzy's in my right.

"Max, great improvising by the way. Are we going to save the flock now or can I grab a bite to eat first?"

I turned to Gazzy who was licking his lips and nodding. "Nudge, sweetie, I think we should save the flock first and then we'll go to my mom's for tea."

"Sound good to you Gazzy?"


	2. We're back at the School

Chapter Two Fang

"Where's Max, Fang, because I'm scared?" Angel said while we watched Iggy run his way through the mazes the whitecoats had set out.

"I don't know, Angel!"

"'Cause she should be here by now ready to kick butt and take names," Angel answered before I could say any more.

"Angel, don't worry, we know Max will come [in time] but you have to keep a brave face on so the whitecoats don't get satisfaction from your pain and fear." Angel shifted to where Total was and gave him a hug

. The lights flickered as Iggy got tazored again for slowing down. A whitecoat picked up the exhausted Iggy and threw him in a small dog crate. Then the same whitecoat came and picked up Angel and dragged her to the next maze.

I watched Angel get tazored over and over again and finally she had finished. The Iggster woke up and started to feel his surroundings.

"Fang, you there?" He asked as he could not see.

"Yeah, I'm here, ready to kick butt and take names!"

"Isn't that what Max does?"

"Yeah!"

"I miss Max, Nudge and Gazzy!" Iggy mumbled with some sorrow added.

"Well, um I guess I miss them too,"

"You know what else I miss, bombs, stupid plans and to some extent Gazzy's gas."

"They were the good times, you can't doubt that," I responded.

"Hey man, you know Brigid Dwyer was checking you out and Max got jealous because she was."

"Yeah, I was hoping her emotions would catch up with her, so I devised a plan to torment Max by pretending to like Brigid and so far it worked."

"Max, I bet if she got half a chance would kill Brigid just to have you."

I ignored that last bit and turned on my side ready to fall asleep. The large strand of hair fell in my face and I pushed it out the way. The Iggster was right. Max needed me and I needed her.

That night I sat to myself. I looked over my shoulder to see Angel battered and bruised. We needed a plan to escape. We needed Max. Iggy who had been placed in our crate for now was humming a song only he and Gaz knew.

"Hey, quit humming!" I said to him so that he would shut up.

"Yeah, well why don't you hum to block out my humming,"

I was tired so I finished the conversation there.

"Max"

I missed her so much. My love for her made being separated harder. I had not seen Max since the day when Nudge was kidnapped and we went after her only to find a trap.

"It's time to start the biggest experiment yet, the book experiment." yelled a whitecoat from the door which was accompanied by 3 men in black. Where were they taking me now? To my death? I was certain this was the end. Angel and Iggy were boxed up and shifted to a gymnasium and Total was boxed with me. I was then shifted to where Iggy and Angel now were. Around us, behind glass walls were hundreds of whitecoats. They were watching us, staring us and it felt like they were burning holes in our heads from their stares. There was no escaping now. We were done for.


	3. The Experiment

Chapter Three Max

**Max, do left turn, then a right, another right, another left and walk through that door**

I followed the Voice, turning at every corner. Gazzy was shaking with excitement. He was ready to kick butt. While Nudge was shaking in fear of the horrors we may approach. I, on the other hand felt excitement, because finally I would see Fang again.

We were now up to our last turn before the door. We raced around this turn and threw ourselves at the door. WHAM!!! It fell to the ground.

**Note to self: If the up and away doesn't work then use the doorless doorway.**

In the centre of what looked like a gymnasium stood Fang, Iggy, Angel and Total (who I had completely forgotten about). I sped to where they were. Fang, as I expected was so happy to see me. Iggy, who could not see us because he's blind, could hear Gazzy's laughter and he knew we were here. Angel was so delighted that she gave me a sticky kiss on the cheek. Total was happy too but he expressed it by rehearsing a Sonnet. By the end of 2 minutes we had finished our greetings ad at that point in time I just noticed we weren't alone.

Around the gymnasium sat hundreds of whitecoats. They all were staring, just watching.

"Hello Maximum Ride, We were expecting you to pop by. I need to tell you that this device above your head, right there, is the device we will use on you and your flock." said an unimportant whitecoat for the VIP section of the entire gymnasium.

"I'm sorry to spoil your fun but you won't be using that thing on anyone," I answered rather rudely.

"We don't care for your opinion, all we care about is to observe our experiment, which will start in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM!

A lazar shot out of the device and around us was purple flashes. I held Angel's and Gazzy's hand, who held Nudge's and Iggy, who held Fang's hand, who held Total in his other arm. I looked up to find the device's lazar had turned yellow, then orange, then red and then blue and as the blue lazar finished we disappeared one by one. First went Fang, then Iggy and Gazzy, then Nudge, then Angel, Then Total and then me.

I was thrown into the sky, but the sky was not red or grey or blue but black with stars and fireworks danced in the sky. I unfurled my wings and banked around the trees that filled this valley. Down below there was a celebration, a celebration so fine. Tents were standing, dancers were dancing and a band played the most delightful tune. This place was so different from home. At home the ideal party is to go to the nearest club and hire a rapper do make the nights entertainment.

Then, horribly my wings gave way and I was losing altitude. I was falling, falling and falling. I landed in a veggie patch filled with pumpkins and lettuces. In the distance the party lights danced. I wanted to be there to see if this was a trap or if erasers filled the party (both options were unlikely). I walked towards the lights and I was soon there.

"Go dance with Rosie," a man the size of a child said.

"Go on Sam," the same man said again.

I looked around. Everyone was so tiny. Everyone had bare feet.

A while later everyone was singing happy birthday Bilbo.

"Speech, Speech, Speech, Speech, Speech, Speech"

The birthday person stood up on the stage and blabbered on about leaving. Suddenly he put on a ring and he disappeared.


	4. Twilight Meeting

Chapter Four Fang

There I was, floating over a canopy of evergreen forest trees. Below me, among the forest floor were two people, one a female and the other a male. I could see what they were doing. The boy had stepped into a patch of sunlight and she gasped. I went down closer and noticed that the boy's skin was sparkling like diamonds. This is impossible unless there is a projector around. I looked to see if there was. No projector here. This guy must be a super natural freak.

The girl just stood there, staring at him, admiring his skin.

I walked out from behind the trees.

"Bella, get behind me," the guy said. "He's seen me, he knows I'm a threat."

"Um, did you read my mind or something cause that's exactly what I thought," I answered like I was freaked out or something.

"Look at those eyes, they look like your kind's eyes when they are hungry," said the girl called Bella as she stared into my almost black eyes.

" He must be someone I have not met before, Hello my name is Edward Cullen. Perhaps you are of some knowledge of my father Carlisle Cullen or my mother Esme Cullen or if none of them ring a bell then perhaps one of my siblings Rosalie, Emmett, Alice or Jasper will."

"Whoa, back up a tick. Answer these queries; what is your kind? Why do you speak like you are from the early 20th century? And why do you sparkle?" I turned to the girl now. "If he is what I think he is then why aren't you running ? How could you like such an idiot? And girl, stop staring at me, cause you're not my type."

"You are quite a strange vampire, you must meet my family, especially Jasper because since I believe you are newborn and Bella must be driving you insane right now as she turns on a lot of us." Edward mumbled as he roamed around me in a 360 degree turn.

This guy was some what a mentally insane lunatic that needed to be brought to his sense. I kicked him in the face, unfurled my wings and knocked them both over as I flew into the sky. Down below Edward had picked up Bella and fled the premises.

"Wimp," I cried out after him. "You afraid of a big birdie," I screamed as I soared up through the constant cloud cover. Where were they going? I followed their every move and soon found myself floating over a large house. I banked around it. I decide to head down.

BOOM! I smashed into an evergreen tree. I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms. These arms were rock hard and ice cold. I felt myself drop onto a couch.

"So you say he was spying and that he had wings and he could almost outrun you." A female's voice said.

"Jasper, he could also stand Bella, and had no intensions of sucking her blood."

"You're kidding right, Bella's scent is so pure that any newborn could not resist, he must not be a newborn."

"Edward, you did say he saw you, right?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"I see something, the volturi have seen the boy, and they know he knows they are coming for him."

"Not here they're not, they can not come I mean Bella is around and would drive them mad and Bella would not last that day."

I began to rise. Gasps filled the air. I sat up and noticed my surroundings. I was in an open room with couches and a TV. On a raised part of the floor was a grand piano and on the piano stool sat Bella, the frightened girl from before. Seven pairs of eyes looked down on me. Seven pairs of Topaz eyes, in fact. There were four males and three females. The guy, Edward was the first to speak.

"Huh hem, you are who? What are you doing here? Are you a newborn? Are you a nomad? Why are eyes dark? And what are you?"


	5. Pandora Changes

**So sorry that I didn't upload any sooner. I couldn't get the brainwaves flowing. Hope you reviewers enjoy this! Thx so much for all the reviews and ideas! This is Iggy's Story and he is in Pandora! **

* * *

I was afraid I was dead before I observed my optioned. Either I was dead or dying. My heart was racing inside my chest and my breathing heaved in and out of my mouth. I certainly didn't feel anywhere near death. Maybe death had already come to me and this was heaven. Something was wrong though. Something about my body wasn't quite right. A tug at my eyelids surprised me. I'd been blind from a long duration of my life so this came as a complete shock. A tingling of my fingertips shocked me as I brushed them over my surroundings. The ground was soft and moist; grass with dew was my conclusion. My heart leaped for joy because I knew I was no longer in that horrid room with the tingling sensation of my entire body. I was outside somewhere, but the question was where? A gentle breeze flew through the air towards my face but the air was different somehow, slightly bitter and thick. My eyelids instinctively opened and to my surprise light flooded in. My brain buzzed as the unusual sensation overcome me. The light was searing and alien in some way. Blindness had changed me, had become a part of who I was. If I had truly lost it, could I be who I once was.

The surroundings were completely alien to my senses and looked like something from a mumbo jumbo mixture of a cartoon muck- up, or so I thought it would look like. I'd gotten so attached to just using my sensation and other senses to do the sight for me that I really had no clue what I was doing. The grass blades stuck to my back, like if they were dragging me back to reality. I lifted my body into an upright position and ran my fingers through my hair. It was silky and soft like Angel's but when I removed my fingers a black curtain fell in front of my face. I knew for a fact that my hair was strawberry blonde not black, so my first assumption was I'd been experimented on again. The second I scanned my surroundings I noticed that wasn't the case. The trees had magenta leaves trailing from the canopy. Mushrooms and fungi was lacing itself around the dampened trunks of the trees. I could hear a roaring crashing of a waterfall. The grass was patched in different colours and ended at the ancient roots of trees long lived. Light streamed through the canopy above my head and it felt warm and comforting to my body. I stood up and glanced around again to double check that this was real. Everyone of my senses told me this was reality but my mind pressed further through my thoughts and told me this was just a dream. If this truly was a dream than I couldn't believe how real it really felt.

Shimmering leaves fell to the ground as I tracked through the forest. I felt lighter on my feet and wished so desperately that I could unfurl my wings and soar above the canopy of the forest but for some reason the only response I got my shoulder blades was the jerking movement of them moving forth and backwards. Where were my wings? Frightened and confused I urged for the reflection in the water to tell me otherwise. My pace quickened as I raced towards the roaring on the waterfall. I trailed my hands along the side bushes as the air got my crisp and humid. Then a sudden dread awoke inside of me. Where was the rest of the flock? If I was really here and I had my sight back, what changes could have happened to them? I could just image a frightened Angel curled up against the roots of the leaning trees or an alone Fang trying to get a fire going.

I emerged into a pool of blinding light and found the ground fell at my feet to a raging battle of water below. The water swiftly glided down the stream but something about it seemed so vile and viscous. I walked along the cliff edge and down the hill to I got to a pool of clear, translucent water. I cupped my hands and lifted the water to my hair. The water trickled down my face and awoke me from my worries. I looked down at the pool as the ripples died down something terrible occurred. I look down at the reflection glaring up at me and I instantly knew I wasn't the same person anymore.

The reflection didn't lie and this really couldn't be real. My face was intense blue and it was striped with tan colour stripes spreading across my face. My eyes were a liquid topaz and my hair was tied a long wave of black hair, tied together by only a band of material. I turned on my ankles and let sudden realization hit me. Instead I turned and gazed a spear head in the eye.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Sorry about that but top end the chapter lots have been waiting for I thought I'd give you a piece of awesomeness! **

**Plz review and tell me you think Nudge should go and why! Love all my reviewers! Bye! (Until next time!)**

**-roseandlissa (Talissa)**


End file.
